See You Then
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: He looked at her and the world melted away and out of sight, he looked at her and he felt an animalistic desire to mark her for all to see, for them to see that such a creature belonged to him and him alone. Only problem with her being his was time…


**See You Then**

**By:** _**wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama**_

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho; they both belong to their respected owners and creators. This story is rated for language and violence with a possibility of having a lemon later on. I edited and rewrote the story with no beta so please don't be cruel!**_

**Summary: ****_He looked at her and the world melted away and out of sight, he looked at her and he felt an animalistic desire to mark her for all to see, for them to see that such a creature belonged to him and him alone. Only problem with her being his was time…_**

_**ENJOY!**_

**Kotodama no Nenju** means _**beads of subjugation**_ – the rosary and Inuyasha's neck.

**ENJOY! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

There was a slight chill in the spring air that was left from the passing winter. The golden sun was just peeking over the mountain tops to warm the morning dew covered ground when the small village of Edo began to awaken from their slumber. Along with the many villagers a rag-tag group within the elder miko's hut awake.

Within the group was an _inu hanyou_ covered in bright red clothing made from the fur of the fire rat. Between his crossed arms over his chest was a magical sword given to him by his father who died when he was just a pup. On top his head were two silvery white dog ears that matched the color of his long hair that went to his mid-back, he opened his eyes lazily to reveal pools of honey gold.

Close to him was a young woman who had spent the night sleeping in a deep purple sleeping bag. She had long waves of raven black hair that fell in waves to her waist. She sat up yawn and stretched; her muscles popping and groaning at her action. She opened her eyes to look at the small _kitsune_ that was curled into her form with bright cerulean steal blue eyes. Her sun kissed curvy pale form was covering in a pair of black pants that tied below her knees and a long sleeved black shirt that hugged her bust. A large half of the Shikon no Tama rested on a pure silver chain around her slender neck.

The small _kitsune_ stayed asleep as the young woman got up to cook breakfast. He was short with fiery red hair that was held in a pony tail with a matching fox tail. When he did not sense the young woman's warmth anymore he turned, grabbing and holding onto a yellow fur covered two tail _neko youkai_.

As the young woman began a cook an older woman stirred from her slumber close to her. She wore a black eye patch over her left eye while she had her silvery gray hair held in a loose pun. Her plumb form was covered in a long sleeved _haori_ and red _hakamas_ that tied below her breasts before fanning out around her legs. She moved and quickly began to help the younger woman make breakfast.

Across from the woman cooking was a young man sleeping against the wall near another woman; this one sleeping. His head was bowed causing his black hair to fall and hide his face. His arms where crossed holding a monk staff to him while hiding his right hand that was covered in a pale lavender cloth with blue pray beads. On his form he wore black and purple robes.

The woman next to him lay on her side with her form covered in a pink _kimono_ and green _mo-bakama_ with her _youkai taijiya_ outfit underneath. Her deep brown hair was held in a lazy ponytail unlike the way she wore it when she was fighting. Beside her lay her giant weapon that was known by the name Hiraikotsu.

Once the heavy scent of food filled the air everyone began to awaken.

"Good morning Lady miko-sama," The young man greeted the elder woman before greeting the younger. "Good morning Kagome-sama,"

Though the woman had told the young man many times to just call her Kagome he never did. "Good morning Miroku-sama," she greeted him in return.

Soon the young woman woke to be greeted with a smile from her sister-like friend with a bowl of food in her hand for her. "Good morning Sango-kun,"

Sango gladly took the food as she sat up to make room for her friend to sit next to her. "Good morning Kagome,"

Kagome smiled before she started to eat. The small _kitsune_ hurried over with his own bowl of food. Kagome smiled at him before ruffling his bright hair. He smiled at her with joy filled teal eyes.

Once everyone had eaten Kagome announced she was going to be leaving. "I'm going home-" that was all it took for the _inu hanyou_ to start yelling and screaming.

"What do you mean your going home?! We need to go after Naraku!" He yelled his hand in a tight fist while his eyes became distance as if he was somewhere else. It was clear that he wanted to go after Naraku after he had just killed Kikyo once again.

"Where do you think we should go? Do you know where Naraku is Inuyasha?" Miroku said with narrowed eyes. He agreed with the idea of Kagome going home till they could find information on Naraku because if they where attacked then there would be a less likely chance that Naraku would get her half of the jewel.

"Can you bring me back some candy Kagome?!" Shippo asked with a dreamy smile at the thought of candy.

"Sure," Kagome giggled.

"You're not leaving wench and that final," Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome glared at him with heated pools of cerulean. "What gives you the right to tell me I can't go and see my family," she growled.

And that's how their fight started. It went on till the word "sit" passed Kagome's lips and she stormed out of the hut and hurried to the forest.

She stormed down the well used trail that lead to the clearing that housed the portal that would take Kagome back to her family in the future. A relieved sigh passed her lips as her eyes landed on the wooden well within the clearing.

The wood was dark and old from all the years it had sat there exposed to the elements. A vine grew over one of the sides of the well with small white flowers while the clearing itself was doted with colorful wild flowers.

She walked to the well at a much lower pace. Though she wished to see and be with her family she didn't feel as if she belonged there, even as a young girl she felt out of place. But here, in this time she felt at home as if she belonged here and not there.

"WENCH! " Inuyasha's voice called to her.

Kagome turned with a scowl at what he continued to call her. She narrowed her cerulean eyes at the sight of a red clad figure that seemed to be flying above the trees. The figure landed at the start of the clearing.

"Sit," she spat with a growl leaving her chest that would make her _youkai-sansei_ proud.

The purple _Kotodama no Nenju_ around the neck of the silver haired _hanyou_ glow bright before pulling downward. The _hanyou_ clad in red soon followed; face first, creating a creator in the ground.

A small smirk pulled at the corners of Kagome's lips. She then turned making her way to the well. She let her hand rest on the ledge of the wells opening as she looked down into its dark depths. No matter how many times Kagome jumped into the well she would never get use to it.

Just as Kagome was about to jump in a shock jolted through her; telling her of possible danger. Her spine stiffened as she scanned the area with both her eyes and _reiki_.

Within the shadows of a tall tree stood a lean figure hidden by the shadows, the aura it gave off was dark telling of a powerful, deadly demon.

The very feel of the demons aura against her own made Kagome shiver as her miko powers rose to the surface to protect her. Not that she needed to protector herself from the demon, for he would never hurt her, it still startled her when he pushed his _youki_ against her. And in her moment of surprise of the appearance of the demon her hands slipped on the wells lid and went thumbing in with an "epp!" passing her lips.

Blue light engulf the young high school girl, wrapping her in its warm embrace as it slowly eased her to the dirt and bone covered wells bottom in her birth time. The moment the girl was on the ground the light faded to show the wells walls and what lay beyond it.

Kagome looked up to be welcomed by a wooden roof. She gave a huff as she spotted the latter and slowly climbed it with a soft groan of pain. Though the well was always kind to her when it "drops her off", it was her resent training that left her sore and bruised.

Little after her first tumble down the well she decided that she didn't want her friends to worry about her being protected; for them to protect her. So she worked with Kaede-_sama_ and Miroku-_san_ to strengthen her abilities as a _miko_. She also worked with Sango-_chan_ as well as Miroku-_san_ in _Taijutsu (hand to hand combat)_.

But what really made her sore and ache was her secret late night training with Lord Sesshomaru-_sama_. Kagome had gone to him knowing that the possibility of him training her would be slim but he was the only one she knew that was an expert at weaponry. Sure Inuyasha could swing a sword but he wasn't a sword master and he didn't have the patients to teach her.

Lord Sesshomaru-_sama_ agreed saying it would be in his lands best interest if he taught her so that _this situation_ wouldn't happen again. But because Kagome knew how Inuyasha would react to Lord Sesshomaru-_sama_ teaching her, she asked him if they could train at night. He agreed saying it would help strengthen her other senses other than her eyes.

Once at the top of the well she stopped, sitting on the wells edge to let her sore body rest and to heal. She closed her eyes and took a deep cleansing breathe before a pale blue energy caressed her skin. The pale burses that had moments ago colored her skin purple green disappear as well as the small scraps as if they had never been there to begin with.

The light faded when Kagome opened her cerulean blue eyes. A small smile tugged at her lips in pride of her growing abilities. She then gently pushed herself off the well and walked up the stairs.

She opened the wooden doors to reveal the sun shining brightly without a cloud in the sky. Knowing that it was the weekend and that both her mother and brother were probably not home, with excision of her grandfather who ran the shrine, Kagome decided to go to the more privet part of the shrine.

She walked quickly; not wanting to been seen by her grandfather. She soon came to the far corner of the shrine where the trees that surrounded it and the shrine met. There was a little training aura set up with a target a few dummies and a few weapons that were kept in a little storage building. Kagome picked out a black bow and a dark blue, almost black, quiver full of fresh titanium arrows.

She turned when she had the quiver on, and wasn't a bit surprised when several targets were set up with a bright blue out circle with the bright red bulls-eye in the middle of it.

She walked a bit away before taking her stance. She narrowed her eyes as she eyed the first target, and then in a swift quick motion she notched an arrow and fired; hitting the target dead on. In only the manner of a second she did the same thing again till all the targets stood with an arrow in the middle of them.

"Excellent mi' lady Kagome-_san_," A deep voice praised her.

A smile pulled at her lips as she turned to look at the owner of the voice. She welcomed him with a smile and kind eyes. There was no force to it for she was very happy to see the _youkai_.

**wolfYLady**: _**I hope you enjoyed the edited and rewritten first chapter! I know it's a lot shorter then what I normally do but this seemed like a good stopping point! Please review!**_


End file.
